


Get Gone

by Lori2279



Series: Between Oz and Kansas [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: Goodbye Counselor





	Get Gone

“Hey Rebecca?”

Rebecca looked up to see one of the other nurses in front of her, “Yeah?”

“There’s a call for you at the desk. It’s Frisco Jones.”

“Thanks,” Rebecca said putting down the chart she was holding and making her way to the desk. She pressed the blinking line and said, “This is Rebecca Sutton.”

_“Hello Rebecca, this is Frisco.”_

“So they tell me. What can I do for you Director?”

 _“Frisco,”_ he corrected. _“Your mother’s one of my oldest friends and I respected the hell out of your father.”_

“Thank you,” Rebecca said. “So, what’s the favor?”

_“Now, how did you know I needed a favor?”_

“Well, like you said, my mother’s one of your oldest friends and she told me that when you started being charming, I should look behind your back because that’s where you’ve hidden the favor you want.”

Frisco laughed, _“That sounds like Anna.”_

“So, what’s the favor,” Rebecca smiled.

_“I need you to go to Port Charles.”_

“For what?”

_“You’ve heard about the case against Sonny?”_

“Bits and pieces. I read the Herald when I can and Ethan and Robin tell me things when we chat.”

_“Claire Walsh has been making a few inquiries lately,” Frisco told her._

“Inquiries about what?”

_“Your sister and I don’t mean Robin.”_

“Why would she be asking about Emily? She’s dead.”

_“Apparently Claire’s received some pictures of your sister and Zander in Paris.”_

“What? How?” Rebecca’s eyes narrowed, _“Who?”_

_“We’re not sure. We know it’s not the Cassadine’s because Helena doesn’t play games like this.”_

“Helena plays every game,” Rebecca murmured.

_“True but she’s not behind this.”_

“But you don’t know who is?”

 _“Our guess is another agency,”_ Frisco said.

“Does Mom know?”

_“I didn’t want to tell her unless I couldn’t not tell her.”_

“And Robin?”

_“I don’t want to worry her either and she’s in closer proximity to Claire right now.”_

“Well, she won’t be the only one for long. I’ll be there as soon as I can arrange the time off and a baby-sitter.”

_“The time off is no problem and as for a sitter, call Monica and have her meet you in New York. She can stay there with the girls and you can visit Edward while you take care of Claire. There will be a packet waiting for you at the mansion.”_

“A packet?”

_“Just some things you can use to have Claire removed if she won’t go quietly.”_

“Thanks Boss.”

_“No problem.”_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Claire Walsh let herself into her room at the Metro Court and nearly dropped everything she was carrying when she saw someone sitting on her sofa.

“Nice room you have here,” her guest commented as she turned a page of the report in her lap. “Jax must have a lot of faith in your abilities.” The woman looked up.

“Emily Quartermaine,” Claire smiled as she shut the door behind her. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You might want to try the Quartermaine plot and by the way? I’m Rebecca Sutton.”

“The long lost sister,” Claire said. “Nice to meet you. We must’ve just missed each other.”

“Yeah that’s me. The long lost twin sister. Anna and Duke’s other daughter,” Rebecca said. “You and I have something in common.”

“And what’s that,” Claire asked pouring herself some water.

“Our fathers were both mobsters. Of course mine didn’t want any part of it after he met my mom. Yours on the other hand, well nothing but a bullet to the heart would’ve gotten him out of that life and that’s just what happened, right Claire?”

Claire turned and faced her visitor, “What did you just say?”

“I’m sorry. Would you prefer I call you Josephine?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you do. It’s not that I blame you. Hell, if I’d wanted to be taken seriously as a lawyer I’d have changed my name too. Especially if my name was Josephine Mikayla Scully. Named after the old man, right? Does Jax know you’re in this for revenge, too?”

“Revenge?”

“Sure. You didn’t think his motives were purely altruistic did you? Part of why he pulled strings to get you here and to keep Dante on the case even though he knew the good detective was Sonny’s son was revenge.”

“For what?”

“Brenda Morgan,” Rebecca smiled. “She was Sonny’s first. In fact just about every woman Jax has been involved with since getting to Port Charles has been Sonny’s first. First there was Lois Cerullo. She and Sonny go way back. Sonny was like another brother to Lois back in Bensonhurst. Speaking of Bensonhurst, there’s Sonny’s ex-fiancée, Kate Howard or, as she was born, Connie Falconeri. Then, of course there’s the current Mrs. Jacks, Carly. Do you know when it comes down to it, none of those women have ever chosen Jax first? He was a second choice for all of those women and it just must eat him up inside knowing that. We’ll get to Brenda in a minute though. Let’s go back to Bensonhurst for a while.”

“Why?”

“I’m just wondering how pissed you were knowing that it only took a few moments for Sonny to recognize Kate and he still hasn’t figured out who you are. Of course the clothes might have thrown him.”

“You mean the suits?”

“No, I mean the fact that you’re actually wearing any,” Rebecca slid a photo out of her file and came to stand in front of Claire. She flipped the photo so that it was facing the attorney. “Bet you thought these were all destroyed. Or maybe you just wished they all were. You know considering you’re buck naked with a known crime lord, Counselor.”

“Where did you get that?”

“The photographer you used was busted for child pornography a few years back and this was in his special memories drawer.”

“Who are you?”

“Rebecca Sutton,” she said pulling out a badge. “WSB and you are screwing with the wrong people Claire.”

“I am trying to put away a dangerous felon,” Claire said as she walked around the agent.

“Right. You know I couldn’t figure it out. I took a look at the cases you’ve prosecuted since you joined the US Attorney’s office. You don’t do racketeering cases. You stick with white collar stuff. You take an occasional murder. But the last time you got near a mobster was Daddy’s funeral,” Rebecca turned to look at the other woman. “Then I started to read about you and your family. Sonny really screwed things up for you, didn’t he? You were all ready to take your place in your father’s organization and then Sonny killed him.”

“They called it self-defense.”

“I call it defense of others.”

“It was murder.”

“No. What Daddy Dearest tried to do to Mike was murder.”

“Mike Corbin was a deadbeat who left Sonny and his mother and never looked back. My father saved Sonny. And how does that bastard repay him? A bullet in the chest.”

“You know what they say,” Rebecca said. “Blood is thicker than water. And speaking of blood, let’s talk about Emily. She’s dead.”

“I think we both know that-“

“Shut up. My sister is dead. End of story. And your case is over.”

“What are you talking about? I’m just getting started.”

“No you’re not. See tomorrow, a mistrial is going to be declared because Dr. Niles has been talking about the case with someone not on the jury.”

“What?”

“Yeah, what can I say? For a doctor she’s a real idiot. Not to mention a real slut. She’s trying to sleep with her old boyfriend who happens to be my sister’s husband. But I digress. After the mistrial is declared you will come back here, pack, and go away.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep. Because if you don’t, if you continue to try Sonny for racketeering and you continue to try to resurrect my sister, thereby putting my family in danger, you are not going to have any law career left. That picture and several like it will find their way onto the cover of every newspaper in this country and you will be disbarred for unethical behavior. If you’re not careful you’ll have to go back to making your living the way you did in high school and college Kayla.”

Claire actually blanched when Rebecca finished her sentence.

“It’s interesting really,” Rebecca said. “You using the same photographer the old man did. I bet you even had the same idea. He photographed some of his not so friendly friends with some of his girls who aren’t quite legal and then uses it as leverage if they try to cross him. You get Sonny in the sack and have pictures taken. That way if he ever steps out of line you can threaten to show the pictures to the police because after everything Joe did you know he wouldn’t have cared.”

“That’s not true.”

“Sure it is. You really think Joe didn’t know what you were doing? Hell Claire, he got a piece of your nightly take.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. It’s all in there,” she nodded to a file on the coffee table. “Everything you ever wanted to know about you and your father. It’s only a copy of course. We have the originals. But getting back to what we want.”

“I already know what you want. You want me to go away.”

“Permanently,” Rebecca nodded. “Don’t ever step foot in Port Charles again. And don’t take Jax’s phone calls. In fact, don’t have anything to do with him ever again.”

“Why?”

“Because Mr. Jacks is about to go down. He screwed with the wrong people too,” Rebecca smiled. “Well, I think I’ll be going.” Rebecca started for the door.

“Why are you so hell bent on saving Sonny?”

“I’m not,” Rebecca turned around. “This wouldn’t be happening if you’d left my sister out of your twisted little scheme. Have a safe trip home Claire.”

Then Rebecca turned and walked out of Claire’s room.


End file.
